The output power of mobile terminals, such as mobile phones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), and the like, is controlled by a power amplifier in the transmit chain. For open loop power amplifiers, the output power of the power amplifier, and thus the mobile terminal, is a function of the load impedance seen at the output of the power amplifier. Ideally, the load impedance is a constant load. However, in reality, there are variations in the load impedance due to variations in the impedance of the antenna of the mobile terminal caused by proximity of the antenna to foreign metallic objects and the user's body. For open loop power amplifiers, the variations in the load impedance result in variations in the output power of the power amplifier. such output power variations decrease the quality of service (QoS), increase the probability of dropped calls in fringe areas, increase the liability of mobile terminal manufactures in terms of tolerated output power versus Skin Absorption Ratio (SAR), and increase the peak current of the power amplifier. Thus, there remains a need for power amplifier control circuitry that reduces or eliminates output power variations due to variations in load impedance.